A bag contains $6$ red balls, $5$ green balls, and $5$ blue balls. If a ball is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is not red?
Solution: There are $6 + 5 + 5 = 16$ balls in the bag. There are $6$ red balls. That means $16 - 6 = 10$ are not red. The probability is $ \frac{10}{16} = \dfrac{5}{8}$.